moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Airbase
Soviet Union |role = * Aircraft production * Radar * Reconnaissance |tier = 1 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 1000 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 7 |cost = $1200 |time = 0:54 (base 0:43) |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = * Tesla Reactor * Soviet Ore Refinery |adjacent = 2 |power = -150 |produce = * Foxtrot * Dustdevil |ability = * Provides radar * Can house up to 4 jets * Can be toggled as the primary jet production structure (if the player has multiple airfields, Runways and Tech Airfields at the same time) * Spy Plane |notes = * The more airfields the player have, the faster jets are produced * Can be infiltrated to reshroud the owner's view |multiplier = 1.25 |sound = From the Airfield (Red Alert 3) |artist = Nooze }} The Airbase is an important Soviet structure which allows them to deploy fighters to provide air support, provides radar, and call in spy planes to reveal the battlefield. Official description Many long years have passed before the Soviets were able to restore their mighty airforce. Initially, during the Soviet invasion of the United States, the Red Army resorted to using giant blimps to bombard enemy positions from the skies but not many jets were seen. Finally after their attack on the American aeronautics complexes all over the country, neccessary '' tech was acquired to develop the next-gen of Soviet jet fighters. The Soviet Airbase exists to produce and maintain them.'' The Airbase also provides a commander with the radar mini-map and the authority to develop more advanced technology. Additionally, the owner can call in a spy plane in order to provide intel on unknown enemy territory.Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the Radar Tower in the original game, click here. The Soviet Airbase provides the following support power: The Soviet Airbase also builds and rearms the following aircraft: Appearances Act One * The Airbase first becomes buildable from Chinese base in Think Different. * Though the Soviets have already gained access to Airbase since Repentance, it cannot be built by Soviet General until Unshakeable, after taking control of the Chinese base. ** However, in The Lunatic, an Airbase appears near the top left corner of the map. During the second part of the mission, as long as this Airbase remains under control of the Chinese enemy, it does not build any jets and will constantly send reinforcements against Volkov and Chitzkoi via Cargo Planes. If Volkov finds the Engineer near the Psychic Beacon, the Airbase can be captured, giving the player access to Foxtrots. * In Singularity, Airbase is one of the target that needs to be destroyed. Act Two * In Machinehead, the initial objective is to secure four Chinese Airbases and accumulate enough credits to build 16 Foxtrots in order to destroy the Centurion Siege Crawler. If one is destroyed, the mission will end. * In Earthrise, the Airbase is unbuildable, as neither Foxtrots nor Dustdevils are adapted to function on the Moon. Because of this, radar is also unavailable to the player until a Radar Dome or Radar Spire could be captured. Behind the scenes * In 3.0 the Airbase was a campaign-exclusive building (see Airbase/Old for detailed information), and produces the Hailfox, the predecessor of the Foxtrot and effectively a Chinese exclusive unit. The radar function was then provided by the Radar Tower. See also * Air Force Command Headquarters * Radar Spire * Aerodome * Cyberkernel References zh:空军基地 Category:Structures Category:Radar Category:Airfields Category:Soviet Union